


Atypical

by detafo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, immortalemmrys' universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detafo/pseuds/detafo
Summary: The Holmes-Lestrade's housekeeper has a little sister, who is the most atypical Omega anyone ever seen.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Atypical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675585) by [immortalemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/pseuds/immortalemrys). 



> I asked nicely if immortalemrys would mind if I played with her characters (again), and this is the little story I came up with. Thanks for letting me play!

MONDAY

Natalia sighed in defeat as she hung up her mobile phone. She shook her head and turned to the sink to wash her hands free of mess that came from preparing dinner. Picking up her phone again, she sent a quick message to both her employers.

“Nat? You okay?” Bridget ducked her head into the kitchen, Megan on her hip.

“Yeah. I’m just the lucky one to be on Darcy Duty this week.” Natalia huffed, exasperated, yet good naturedly. “She’s gotten suspended.”

“ _Again_?” Bridget rolled her eyes. “Your little sister is…”

“Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know.” Natalia rolled her eyes. “I swear, she’s the most atypical Omega I’ve ever known. She’s taken down our older Alpha cousins in paintball fights with no apologies… and they weren’t going to let her win, either.”

“You gotta go pick her up?” Bridget smirked, as Megan babbled to her Peppa Pig stuffie.

“Yeah. I shouldn’t be too long… half an hour at most… can you or Pip keep an eye on the oven?”

“Sure, hun.” Bridget grinned. “Go and get the terror.”

\--

Natalia pulled up in front of the school with a sigh. In the last year and a half, it had been a regular occurrence for either Natalia or their mother to come pick Darcy up. She exited the car, locked the door, and headed for the Administration Office.

“Hi, Candace.” She said with an exasperated smile at the redhead behind the desk. “Here to pick up Darcy.”

“Oh, sure, hun.” The woman smiled, her nasally accent biting through the air. “Darcy, sweetheart. Your big sister is here.”

“Yeah, thanks, Ms Candace.” The shorter girl huffed as she shouldered her back pack and walked toward her sister. “See ya next week.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble!” Candace said with a benign smile. “And Zola’s parents told me they’d keep me in the loop about her health status.”

“Like I care!” Darcy groused. “She shouldn’t have groped me.”

“Darce.” Natalia groaned. “What did you do?”

“According to witness statements,” A tall Beta woman came out of the inner office. “Zola Fischer tried to get Darcy’s attention and your sister fought back.” She shook her head. “Zola’s been taken to hospital for observation, but there may need to be surgical action.”

Natalia sighed. Ever since she’d had her first Heat, Darcy had been acting out and was all but impossible to control. “Thanks. I’m so sorry for this, Ms Doherty.”

The principal nodded. “I know. Hopefully though, this will be the last time.”

“Doubt it.” Darcy snorted, and was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs to shut her up.

\--

“I can’t believe you’d do this, _again_ , Darcy.” Natalia griped as they entered the kitchen. “Since the underage tattoos, and the tongue piercing, I thought you’d lose the energy… but kicking an Alpha with steel toed boots?!”

“She _groped_ me in the fucking lunch line!” Darcy growled. “Look, I know you’re Beta, and you don’t get half the unwanted attention that I get. And because Mum and Bill are both away, you’re the only next of kin to make sure I won’t sneak into Zola’s hospital room with a fucking scalpel.”

“ _Language_.” Natalia hissed. “Look, my employers are fine with you coming to work with me, but you’d better behave yourself. If you lose me this job, I will kill you.”

“Fine.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Am I helping like a _good_ Omega should, or am I keeping out of your way?”

“What school work do you have?” Natalia frowned.

Darcy sniffed. “Nothing important.”

“Darcy Anne…”

“Do _NOT_ call me Darcy Anne.”

“Then, don’t lie to me.” Natalia tried to keep a lid on her temper. Only her baby sister knew how to make her blood boil like this.

“Ugh. Omega studies.” Darcy grumbled. “And Geography, labelling countries by population. We did that last year.”

“Funny thing about population is that it fluctuates from year to year.” Natalia said, drily. “Use my phone to get proper numbers. Go and do your homework. We’re leaving after either Greg or Mycroft gets home…”

“ _Fine._ ” The young Omega sat at the kitchen table, but instead of using her sister’s phone for homework, she started playing a game instead.

=|=

TUESDAY

“Darcy.”

“Mmmphh…”

“Darcy, it’s time to get up.”

“Noooo…”

“Hey, you got suspended. You’re working to my schedule. Get your butt out of bed.”

Darcy groaned as she rolled over and sat up. “What time is it?”

“Six am. There’s toast and cereal in the kitchen. Go eat and have your stuff together by seven. We gotta be at the Holmes residence by 7:30, so Bridget can take the older kids to school.”

“Ugh… I hate scheduled crap.”

“Don’t get suspended and you won’t have to run to my schedule.” Natalia sniffed, leaving to let Darcy get ready for the day. The 14-year-old rolled out of bed with a huge, over-accentuated sigh and began dressing.

\--

Natalia smiled as she towed her little sister into the kitchen. “Just behave… please, Darcy?” She murmured. The Lestrade children were having breakfast, and getting ready for school, whilst Bridget and Pip helped the youngest members of the family with their breakfasts. Darcy sighed heavily and fell into a kitchen chair, eyeing a pack of cigarettes that peeked out of a briefcase on the floor by the kitchen island.

“Hi, Darcy.” The Lestrade children chorused, having been introduced and updated to the routine the previous evening. The girl shrugged and gave a non-committal smile. She had no real desire to be here, but her mother wanted her supervised so she didn’t get into more trouble than she was in already.

“Hey.” She mumbled, and hunkered down with a well-thumbed book. Surreptitiously, she snagged the packet of cigarettes and hid them in the pocket on her oversized trousers. She gave a bored sigh as Bridget started getting the Lestrade children ready for their school day.

Suddenly seeing her chance, she hopped up out of her seat and followed the family out the kitchen, making sure Natalia was preoccupied with something the toddler was trying to show her. As she ducked out the door, following Maddie and Becks, who watched her with raised eyebrows, she gave a cheeky grin and stole away down the path, toward Regent’s Park.

Finally! Free! She took off at a run, almost at the end of the fence line, and she squealed as she was hefted up and over the shoulder of a large Alpha. “HEY! LET ME GO!” She cried.

“Can’t do that, Darcy.” The man said. “Orders are orders. You’ve got to stay inside the perimeter.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” She struggled valiantly, but to no avail.

“No, but I am, for now, at least.” Natalia rolled her eyes. “There’s security cameras all over this place, Darce. Don’t think you can try to escape.”

“What is this, the Tower of fucking London?!”

“She’s a spitfire.” Greg Lestrade smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. “Hi, Darcy.”

Darcy merely grumbled as she was set down by the security guard. “I thought you were a copper?” She asked, somewhat rudely.

“Darcy!” Natalia looked appalled. “God, I’m so sorry, Mr Holmes.” She muttered. Greg shrugged and snorted slightly.

“I am, but I’m on paternity leave.” He said with a shrug. “Luckily, I still have a lot of contacts on the Force. If I need help wrangling an out-of-control Omega, I know exactly who to call.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Darcy sneered, hackles raising. “I don’t care what Nattie says, neither you nor her is boss of me!” She glared before bounding away like a runaway puppy, much to the Alpha sentry’s amusement.

Unfortunately, for Darcy, the security team _had_ been briefed on her possible escapades.

After a total of five half-assed escape attempts, she’d ended up sitting on the brickwork of the back fence, moodily, trying to strike a flint to stone, long enough to light one of the cigarettes from the pilfered packet. So far, it had failed her. She growled in anger, staring at her knees, until a sudden flick of a lighter caught her attention. She looked up as Pip indicated to the lighter’s flame with his eyes. “You look like you need it.” He mused, giving a crooked half smile.

Darcy glowered, but accepted the light, drawing in a lungful of smoke. “So,” She wheezed, before blowing out the withheld breath, trying not to cough. “Who’re you when not working here.”

“Phillip, but everyone calls me Pip.” He said, leaning against the fence. “Not much more to say than that. My work is my life.”

Darcy snorted. “Sounds boring.” She muttered.

“Being an adult can be boring.” Pip nods. “But, hey… you’ve a way to go before that. You’ve got people who care about you… why’re you so intent on being a screw up?”

“I’m _not_.” She bit out. “Just…” She stopped, not entirely sure how to articulate her thoughts. “People think I’m weak because I’m Omega.” She mumbled.

“From what I’m seeing, you’re anything but weak.” Pip grins. “Don’t know any other fourteen-year-olds who would lie about their age to get tattoos.” He glanced at the intricate Celtic heart on her inner arm. “Or a tongue piercing.”

Darcy shrugged. “I wanted them, so I got them. Nattie hates it.” She indicated the tattoo. “Mum and Bill…” She trailed off. “They’re never around anyway.”

“Bill’s not your dad?”

Darcy snorted. “Ew.”

Pip raised an eyebrow, curiously. “Ew?”

“Bill is my mum’s boytoy.” She said, sullenly. “My dad…” She shrugged. “Mum says he was a Beta.” She flicked the spent cigarette butt away. “Never knew him. Doubt he even knows I exist.”

Pip regarded her for a long moment. This was probably the most open Darcy had ever been with anyone, and he was scant more than a stranger to her. “Wanna come in? It’s lunch time. I’m not as great in the kitchen as Nat, but I can whip up an egg salad sandwich.”

Darcy shrugged, jumping down off the wall. “Sure.”

Later that afternoon, she returned the cigarettes.

=|=

WEDNESDAY

“Darcy play?” Meg was tugging on her hand. Despite hating her Omega nature, Darcy couldn’t help but feel a little warmed by the fact that the toddler wanted her to play.

“Okay.” She murmured. “What shall we play?”

“Tea parties!”

Darcy smiled. “Okay.”

Sitting down on the rug, she dutifully took a little plastic cup and poured them both teas, setting up the rest of the cups for Megan’s many stuffed animals. Megan babbled happily in a toddler’s facsimile of ‘grown up’ talk.

“Darcy.” Natalia was at the door to the kitchen, looking pale. “Can I see you for a moment?”

“Um… okay?” Darcy frowned. Smiling down at Meg, she got up. “I’ll be back, Meggie.” She said, before following Natalia into the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“I… just got off the phone with the school.” Natalia says softly. “Zola Fischer’s parents want to press charges against you for her assault.”

Darcy froze. “But… _She_ groped _me_.” She retorted, feeling the blood drain from her face.

“I know.” Natalia said, softly. “And I get that you were protecting yourself.” She rubbed her eyes. “Zola’s parents seem to think you instigated it.”

“But that’s bulls-” Natalia shot her a warning look. “-spit.” Darcy felt tears prick her eyelids. “Why am I getting in trouble for not letting some handsy knothead cop a feel?”

Natalia opened her arms and Darcy fell into them, pressing her face into her sister’s shoulder. “I know, Darce… I know.” She rubbed her sister’s back as the younger girl broke down. She looked up to see Greg enter the kitchen and gave him a sad smile.

“Everything okay?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“Zola Fischer’s parents are wanting to press charges against Darcy for assault.” Natalia intoned softly. “Which is unfair, because she only got kicked for touching Darcy inappropriately.”

Greg looked appalled. “What did the school say?”

Darcy choked on a hollow laugh. “The school doesn’t give a toss.” She muttered. “Omegas get manhandled all the time, and whenever someone tries to report it, they get shut down.” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “And if we fight back, we’re the ones who get into trouble.”

“Christ…” Greg mutters. “That’s …” He didn’t want to voice his thoughts, afraid that he might start to rant. “Horrible.”

“Darcy, why didn’t you tell me?” Natalia was horrified. If she’d known that this kind of thing was happening, she would have told their mother to pull Darcy out of school immediately.

Darcy shrugged. “You probably would have thought I was making it up.” She mumbled. Natalia paused, realising her little sister was right.

“Oh, Darce…” She shook her head. “I am so, _so_ sorry.”

The younger girl shrugged again. “Um… I… Meg… tea parties.” She mumbled and went back to the sitting room, only to find Meg had fallen asleep waiting for her. She lay down on the couch and cried softly to herself until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

\--

She woke a few hours later, finding she’d been covered with a light blanket. She got up, rubbing a hand over her eyes groggily, making her way to the kitchen, where she could hear voices.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Natalia smiled, looking up from her food prep. The older Lestrade children were dutifully doing their homework at the table, Greg helping Nate with his maths assignment. Darcy gave a half-smile, sitting in a spare chair.

Becks looked up from her homework and smiled. “Hi, Darcy.” She said, voice soft. Darcy nodded a greeting and stifled a yawn. The sleep hadn’t done much to improve her mood, but at least she didn’t feel like crying anymore.

“We’re having dinner here, tonight.” Natalia said. “Mum and Bill are still out of town, so I asked Greg if he minded us sticking around some friendly faces.” Greg looked up and smiled. Darcy smiled back, if a little tentatively.

“Okay.” She murmured, clearing her throat a little. She wondered if the children had been informed of her apparent criminal status. “Um… what are we gonna do about…”

“Don’t worry about it right now.” Greg smiled, gently. “It’ll be handled.”

Darcy frowned. “O-kay?” She mumbled again. Why was everyone being so kind to her? Usually, she was scorned for her behaviour, either told to grow up, or to calm down. She looked at Becks, who seemed to be watching her out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as the girl saw Darcy had noticed, she put down her pencil and shut her book. “Finished.” She smiled. Maddie looked up and quirked an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. Becks turned to Nate. “Hey, Nate? Is it okay if Darcy and I go play on your Xbox?” She asked, turning to Darcy. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Darcy shrugged and gave a small smile. “Okay.” She murmured.

Nate shrugged and nodded. “Just don’t overwrite my save on Red Dead Redemption.” He grinned. “Or I’ll have to kill you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Becks rolled her eyes before grinning at Darcy. “He’s got a Sonic the Hedgehog racing game that is so much fun to play.” She put her books away and nodded to the stairs. “Come on.”

“Dinner will be an hour.” Natalia called as the girls bounded upstairs. She exchanged a look with Greg and sighed with relief.

\--

Later that evening, Natalia was happy to see her little sister smiling again, as they were leaving. She put an arm around Darcy’s shoulders as they walked to the car, and for once, her sister didn’t shrug off the touch, instead, leaning into it.

=|=

THURSDAY

“They’ve pressed charges.” Natalia sighed. “No amount of arguing would make them see reason. They seem to be of the opinion that my little sister was asking for it, and that Zola wouldn’t have touched her if she wasn’t being a…” She swallowed angrily. “ _A trashy whore_ , is what they called her. Darcy doesn’t know yet. I don’t want to upset her again.”

“Press counter charges.” Greg said in a low voice. “Alphas should not be allowed to get away with this kind of crap. I can call in a favour at work, if you need it.”

“I don’t want to put anyone out.” Natalia murmured, shaking her head.

“Nat, you’ve worked with us for over a year, now. The kids love you, My and I wouldn’t know what to do without you, or Bridget, or Pip… you’re all practically family.” Greg said, his tone serious.

Natalia smiled softly. “Thanks, Mr Holmes.”

“Oh, call me Greg, for goodness sake.” Greg laughed. “Mr Holmes sounds far too formal. I’m not that kind of fella.” They both laughed quietly. “In all honesty, Nat, I can get one of my old team to get in contact. It’s not really her area, but Sally Donovan really hates the narrow-minded bastards who try to keep Omegas down. Maybe she’d be happy to help.”

“I’ll ask Darcy what she wants to do.”

“What do I want to do about what?” Darcy asked, entering the kitchen, looking up from the walkthrough manual she’d picked up for one of Nate’s Xbox games. Natalia took a breath.

“The Fischer’s have pressed charges.” She admitted. “And Greg has told me we should press counter charges.”

Darcy bit her lip. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Greg said gently. “That you can press charges against Zola for her inappropriate actions. She grabbed you first, which in turn caused you to lash out in defence.” He smiled. “They won’t like it, but someone’s got to put those narrow-minded Alphas in their place.” He shrugged. “It’s up to you, but if you want, I can call my DS, Sally. She’s an Alpha, but a good natured, open-minded one. She’ll be itching to take a bite out of them.”

Darcy bit her lip and looked from Greg to Natalia. “Would… would it have to go to court?”

“If it can’t be settled, then most likely.” Greg nodded. “But you’ve got all of us on your side. Whatever the outcome, you’ve got us.”

The teenager swallowed thickly. “Would I have to go back to school with her?”

“I’ll talk with Mum.” Natalia reassured her. “Maybe we can transfer you to Greg’s kid’s school… they seem to be on top of the disciplinary side of things. From what Lola tells me, they don’t take this kind of behaviour as lightly as your school does.”

“I think any other school has a better disciplinary tactic than mine.” Darcy huffed. “It’s just dog-eat-dog there.” She slumped into a kitchen chair, silently thinking. After a long silence, she nodded. “I don’t really have many friends there anyway.” She muttered. “They all turned on me when I came to school with the piercing.”

Nat smirked. “I still don’t like it, but you’re expressing yourself, so I’m not going to argue. At least when you get bored, you can take it out.”

“You’ll be waiting a while.” Darcy smirked. “I’ve gotten used to it, now. Maybe I’ll get another one.” She snorted at Natalia’s scandalised look.

Greg looked between the sisters and shook his head with a smile. “I’ll call Sally.” He said, wisely staying out of the argument.

-

Though it wasn’t Sally who came to take a statement from Darcy, it was a fellow Alpha Detective Inspector by the name of Theresa Hawkins. She sat with Darcy in the kitchen, and they talked privately for a time, Theresa writing notes in her notebook and listening intently. With three Omega siblings herself, she liked to help out in these sorts of things whenever she could.

“Thanks for helping us out, Tess.” Greg said, handing her a cup of coffee as she closed her book.

“No worries, Greg. Those narrow-minded Alphas need a good kick in the teeth with the way they think they can get away with this kind of crap.” Theresa smiled slightly, taking a sip of the bitter black liquid, rolling her eyes skywards. “Heaven.” She murmured. “I haven’t had a good brew all day. Thanks for this.”

Darcy had made her escape to the informal lounge again, feeling both satisfied that she’d given her statement, and terrified that she would be labelled a pariah for all of this. She flopped back against the sofa, watching one of Megan’s movies – a movie about the little mermaid’s daughter. Megan climbed up on the sofa and snuggled into Darcy’s side, much to the older girl’s surprise, but she put an arm over the toddler just the same as the little girl settled her head on Darcy’s lap, to finish watching the movie.

=|=

FRIDAY

“Darcy, I want you to stay here.” Natalia picked up her purse, phone and keys. “I’ve got an errand to run.”

“I’m not a little kid, Nattie.” Darcy said. Over the week, she had seemed to calm down quite a bit. Apparently, the promise of not having to go back to that particular school had eased her anxiety quite a lot. “I know where you’re going, and I promise I won’t try to run away.” She grinned. “Cross my heart.” She made an exaggerated cross over her chest, as if to prove her point.

Natalia rolled her eyes. “Well, I have way ways of keeping an eye on you anyway.” She said with a smile. “Don’t go losing my trust.”

Darcy merely poked her tongue out, and continued helping Meg cut shapes out of her Playdough.

Natalia smiled at the scene, before heading out the door to her car. Turning the key in the ignition, she pulled away from the house and headed in the direction of Darcy’s school.

-

“Oh, hey Natalia.” Candace looked up from her typing and smiled benignly. “Darcy’s still on suspension.”

“Yes, I know. I’m looking after her.” Natalia said, wondering, for the first time, if the Beta secretary was really all there. “I’m here to see Ms Doherty.”

“Oh! You got an appointment?”

“No.”

“I can’t let you in without an appointment.” Natalia ground her teeth.

“I don’t care.” She said. “I need to see her, it’s urgent.”

“What’s going on here?” The principal poked her head out of her office. “Ms Scottsdale?”

“I’m here to get Darcy’s records.” Natalia said, narrowing her eyes. “I’m pulling her out of this school. I’ve already got a new one lined up for her.”

“Is this because of the charges against her?” Ms Doherty couldn’t contain her smirk. “Is she running away from her problems, as usual?”

Natalia balked. “ _Excuse me_?” She snarled. “My sister was sexually assaulted, and you act like it’s her fault?”

“Well, her behaviour in the last year and a half has put forward the idea that she’s attention seeking.” Ms Doherty said, blandly.

“Her behaviour in the last eighteen months has been because she went through her first Heat, and your apparently non-existent safety regulations have gotten her into situations she has had to defend herself against, _and_ ,” She held up a hand to stop the woman from breaking into her tirade. “You constantly blame her for her outbursts, when you should be looking at the reason behind them. Give me her files.”

“Ms Scottsdale, surely you can’t be blaming the school-”

“Oh, I’m blaming the school, I’m blaming the attitude, and I’m blaming _you_ , Helen Doherty.” Natalia spat. “You think you’re such hot shit because you became principal of this school. But I can tell you, after looking through the recent past, its reputation went down faster than Slim Pickens riding an atomic bomb.”

Helen Doherty looked aghast. “Natalia, surely we can come to some sort of com-”

“I swear if you say the word ‘compromise’, you’re gonna have charges laid against you so fast it’ll make your head spin.” Natalia growled. “Files. _Now_.”

Helen nodded, white faced, at Candace, who quickly scurried to the filing cabinet to get Darcy’s files, school record, attendance sheet, and notes from her teachers. Natalia scowled as she took the fat folder from the secretary’s overly-manicured hand. “One question, is it because Darcy is Omega, or is because she’s black?” She took a deep, calming breath. “Never mind, I don’t actually give a shit.”

“Natalia…” Helen bit her lip. “I…”

“Helen, don’t bother. We weren’t friends in high school, we’re not friends now.” Natalia said, coldly. “Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t had similar complaints before this. You never were a champion of justice for all. I seem to remember you being a tagalong to the bullies. Most people grow up after high school, but I can see you haven’t and likely never will. Good bye.” She turned on her heel and left.

-

By the time Natalia had emptied Darcy’s locker, thrown out unnecessary papers, returned text books and gotten home, her temper had cooled substantially. She cared about her little sister in a more profound way than their mother had ever seemed to, probably because their mother was a Beta and never really knew (or apparently, cared) about how to take care of an Omega presenting child.

With Greg and Mycroft’s help, Natalia had organised for Darcy to start school with the Lestrades on Monday, no doubt having been brought to the front of the line by some sort of influence from Mycroft. Hopefully, with a family of friends right off the bat, and a school that had a system of discipline in place, Darcy would fit in seamlessly.

Now the only thing left to deal with were the charges brought against Darcy. But Mycroft had assured her that his personal assistant, Anthea, would be happy to get her teeth into that particular issue, and to leave it with her.

Darcy, coming into the kitchen with Megan on her back, giving her pony rides, looked at her older sister. “What happened?”

“I told Helen Doherty where she could stick her nose, if she tried to make this hard for us.” Natalia smiled. “I’ve got all your files and school work, and when we go to the new school on Monday to get you settled, we can explain everything.”

“Okay.” Darcy swallowed, looking nervous. “Thanks, Nattie.”

“Oh, Darce.” Natalia smiled. “You’re welcome. Come here.” She held out her arms and Megan giggled as she was also enveloped in the sisters’ hug.

=|=

SATURDAY

“So, are you excited to start school with us on Monday?” Becks asked, smiling as she finished her sandwich.

“Nervous.” Darcy admitted, giving a small smile as she picked at her left-over crusts. “I mean, I know I’m gonna have you guys there, but there will still be a bunch of new people, and teachers.” She shrugged.

“The teachers are all right.” Becks said with a grin. “And anyone who tries to make life hard will have to deal with me.”

Darcy ducked her head, blushing slightly. The Alpha female was so different than the ones she was used to at her old school. Becks was quiet, thoughtful and kind, the polar opposite of Maddie, who was loud, and quite brash, but also kind. “Thanks, Becks.” She murmured softly. The Alpha took Darcy’s plate along with her own, and returned them to the kitchen.

“You better not hurt her.” Darcy looked up to see a scowling Maddie on the couch behind her. “She’s gone on you, and you’d better not string her along.”

“What makes you think I’d do that?” Darcy asked, affronted, before her face clouded. “You read my school files and all the teacher comments.”

“I just don’t want my sister to be hurt.” Maddie said simply.

“I don’t hurt people who are kind to me.” Darcy said, softly. “Most of those letters and notes are full of crap anyway. I only fought back when I had to. I don’t string people along.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Maddie said, softly. “I won’t interfere unless Becks asks me to, though.”

Darcy nodded. “Okay.” She smiled as Becks returned, holding an ice lolly for each of them.

“So, what shall we do?”

Darcy laughed softly. “You know, I’ve never really had anyone ask me that since Kinder. And that was mostly playing dolls, or house, and all the other Omega games. Everyone thought I was weird for wanting to play with the Betas and Alphas outside.”

The three girls giggled between themselves.

In the kitchen, Natalia smiled slightly as she heard the sound of laughter. “It’s good to hear Darcy happy again.” She said, softly. “I don’t think I’ve really heard her laugh since before she presented.”

“What’s that, eighteen months ago?” Greg asked, as he looked up from the cookery magazine he’d been reading.

“About that, yeah.” Natalia sighed. “It was tough, seeing as though both mum and I are Betas… we had to ask the neighbour to help. Gran and Nanna live in Ireland, and neither were well enough to travel at the time.”

“What about Bill?”

“Bill’s only fairly new on the scene. He came along after the whole thing, but he’s an Alpha, so…” She gritted her teeth and shook her head. “And Darcy’s dad… well, who knows.”

“You don’t have the same father?”

“Nope.” Natalia seemed to hit the bread dough with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. “My dad and mum split up when I was… ten, I think. Mum had a few one-night-stands with Alphas and Betas down at the local pub, and Darcy…” She shrugged, trailing off. Greg seemed to catch her drift and winced. “Mum’s not a bad person… just… probably not the most careful.”

“God, sorry, Nat.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Nat smiled. “Past is in the past and all that.”

“You seem pretty blasé with it all.” Greg smiled.

“Not much else to do about it.” Natalia shrugged, looking up as the three girls came in. “Here’s trouble.”

“We’re going to Regent’s Park to kick the ball about.” Becks said with a grin, before turning to Greg. “Is that okay?”

“Oh, I suppose.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Johannes probably wouldn’t mind going with you, if you ask him nicely.”

The girls tumbled out of the kitchen to go and ask the disgraced security guard if he would take them to the park. Natalia watched them go, sighing.

“Thank you again, for all you’ve done for us.” She said, turning to face Greg. “I mean it. If I could repay you, I would.”

“Nat, stop. We’ve talked about this. We don’t know what we’d do without you, so think of this as payback, of some sort.” Greg grinned. “Now, what do you think of this recipe for apple and cinnamon muffins?”

-

Darcy, Becks and Maddie spent a fair portion of the afternoon kicking a soccer ball around Regent’s Park, under the watchful eye of Johannes, who even kicked the ball with them a time or two. He kept a solid steely glare on anyone who dared to even consider thinking about coming near them, and so they were perfectly safe.

Two hours later, energy depleted, they walked home to the Holmes-Lestrade house. Becks made a bold move and took Darcy’s hand in hers, something that made Darcy start, but she didn’t jerk away, remembering Maddie’s words. She smiled softly and accepted the touch.

They walked into the kitchen to the smell of roast pork and vegetables being served up, with perfect crackling already to the side. Darcy didn’t want to admit it, but her mouth watered.

Natalia grinned as she saw Becks and Darcy holding hands, but knowing that Darcy wouldn’t want the comments, she kept her mouth shut. “Ready to refuel?” She asked, instead. “Dinner will be about five minutes.”

As they waited, Darcy contemplated the abrupt 180˚ turn her life had taken over the past week. She didn’t want to admit it – _yet -_ but she felt… happy. Something she hadn’t felt in close to two years.

It was a tentative step to accept an Alpha’s attentions, but with as quiet and thoughtful as Becks was, she found she didn’t mind so much. Maybe she could do this Omega thing after all.

=|=

SUNDAY

“Darcy, can you pack your backpack for tomorrow?” Natalia asked, looking up from her typing, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

“It’s packed.” Darcy answered, just as the front door opened and Sharon Scottsdale walked in, towing Bill along behind her. Darcy looked blankly at her mother and sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the smell of cheap bourbon. “Hi, mum.”

“What’s this I’ve been hearing about you getting arrested?” Sharon asked, bluntly. Darcy quirked an eyebrow.

“Err… I haven’t been arrested?”

“Come off it… I’ve been harassed by lawyers all through my holiday.”

“Mum,” Natalia shook her head. “You’re pissed. Please leave my house. Darcy’s going to be living with me from now on.”

“Who says?” Sharon looked blearily at Natalia. “You don’t have what it takes to raise a child, especially a hellion like _her_.”

“Mum. Please. _Leave_.” Natalia said, warningly. “I cook and look after children all day at work, so don’t try and demean my position.”

“That little tart’s gotten in more trouble since we’ve been away.” Bill sneered. “She needs an Alpha to teach her the right way to behave.”

“That’s it. _Get out._ ” Natalia growled, warningly, catching the Alpha off guard. “If you _ever_ talk to my baby sister like that again, I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“ _Don’t you talk to your stepfather like that_!” Sharon all but screamed.

“Oh, for fuck sake, you didn’t marry this fuck-stick, did you?” Darcy groaned. “Christ, mum!”

“Oi, don’t make me have to discipline you.” Bill snarled.

“I’d like to see you try. You couldn’t find your fucking feet right now.” Darcy said, icily.

Natalia bared her teeth. “I asked you to leave. So, _leave_.” She said, simply. “I don’t want you here, Darcy doesn’t want you here. You’re making her send out distress pheromones and _he’s_ not fucking helping.”

Darcy paused, not used to hearing Natalia swear. “Bad arse.” She said, approvingly, giving a fleeting grin before she turned back to Sharon and her -apparently _new_ \- stepfather. “You don’t give a shit about Nattie, and you’ve never given a shit about me, so do what she says and leave. I’ve already moved my stuff out.”

“You get your impertinent little butt in the car.” Sharon snarled. “I should tell your father about you.”

“Shit, mum! If we only know who he was!” Darcy screeched back. “Don’t threaten me with shit you don’t know yourself.” With that, she flounced upstairs to the guest-room-turned her room.

Natalia glowered at her mother and Bill. “Get out.” She hissed. “Get _out_.” She picked up the iron skillet off the stove and brandished it. “I won’t hesitate.”

Sharon scoffed, but turned and weaved toward the door. “Good luck.” She snorted. “Come on, Bill.”

“This isn’t the last you’ve heard of us.” Bill sneered. “I’ll bring the law down on you so hard, you’ll be sorry.”

“I look forward to it.” Natalia growled. “I hope you have a good lawyer, Bill, because you’re gonna be crushed, you sick fuck.”

The door slammed, announcing the pair’s departure and Natalia quickly turned the deadbolt. She jumped as her phone rang shrilly with Mycroft’s tone that she’d programmed into it. “Hello?”

“Natalia, I apologise for calling you on your day off.” Mycroft’s smooth tone echoed down the line. “But I’ve been informed…”

“Yes, I know.” Natalia swallowed, knowing her flat was being watched by Mycroft’s team. For once, she was grateful. “My mother turned up, with Bill.” She let out a breath. “I’m so sorry to spring all this drama on you.”

“Nonsense. What happened?”

“Mum and Bill showed up, threatened Darcy. Bill made some lewd comments about teaching her how to be a proper Omega,” She heard Mycroft’s breathing hitch. “I managed to make them leave without anything turning physical, but they did threaten me with legal action.”

“For taking Darcy in, I take it?”

“Yeah. I don’t believe she’s safe in their custody. Bill’s been acting pretty shady ever since he showed up.” Natalia sighed softly. “I… I honestly don’t feel like we’re safe here, tonight.”

“Darcy starts at the children’s school tomorrow, Natalia. You both can sleep in one of the guest rooms at our house. I will inform Gregory. It might be an easier transition, if all the children go to school together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Natalia, I take care of those who take care of my family.” Mycroft’s voice had a slight smile to it. “And if need be, Anthea can be dispatched to deal with… _Bill._ ”

Natalia had to smirk at the distaste which with Mycroft said the man’s name. “I’ll pack Darcy up and we’ll be over soon. We’ve already had dinner. I think Darcy just needs a good night’s sleep. She’s already nervous about tomorrow.”

“Understandable.” Mycroft said. “I shall call Gregory, and let him know.”

“Thank you, Mr Holmes.” Natalia felt the thanks from the essence of her toenails. “It means so much to me… and to Darcy.”

“I want to make sure all those positively associated with my family are safe.” Mycroft smiled. “Keep safe. Did you need me to send Johannes over to help?”

“Oh!” Natalia couldn’t help the blush that heated her cheeks. “No, I’m sure it’s all okay. If Bill tries anything…”

“I’ll send Johannes over.” Mycroft said, though there was a light chuckle in his voice. “I know you’re trained, Natalia, but it is always nice to have back up.”

“Thank you, Mr Holmes.”

“You’re welcome.” The call rang off, and she put the phone back in her pocket.

“Darcy! Hey, Darce!” She called up the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“Pack a bag with whatever you need tonight and tomorrow. We’ve been invited to spend the night over at the Holmes’.”

Darcy peered down the stairway. “Are you kidding me? Bill’s not that much of an arsehole.”

“We don’t know what he’s capable of, babe.” Natalia smiled. “Get your stuff together… it’s better safe than sorry. And also,” She considered her next words. “You’ll be able to go to school with the kids, instead of meeting them there.” She smiled. “I mean, that would certainly make Rebecca happy.” She added.

Darcy went red as a beetroot. “Shaddup!” She chided softly, though her small smile was obvious. “And you get to spend more time with Johannes…”

Natalia tried to suppress another blush, as well as a smile. “Toad.” She chided.

“Mhm… that’s what little sisters do, so I’m told.” Darcy grinned. “Tease their big siblings about their crushes. I’m not stupid, Nattie.”

“I never said you were.” Natalia laughed. “Now get your stuff together. We need to get going.”

\--

An hour later, they were back at the Homes-Lestrade house, Natalia’s car safely ensconced within the gates of the property, and the two sisters inside the house, getting ready to share a bed, as there was only a queen-sized bed in the spare room.

“It’s only early…” Darcy murmured. “Can I watch the latest episode of Doc Martin?”

“It depends if anyone else is watching TV.” Natalia laughed quietly. “Go on. But I want you in bed by nine thirty.”

“Ugh… schedules.” Darcy smirked as she crept out of the bedroom in her Wicked musical-patterned cotton pyjama pants and green t-shirt. Natalia shook her head, smirking.

No one else was watching TV, though Lola was reading _The Hobbit_ again for the umpteenth time on the couch. Darcy smiled, somewhat shyly at her fellow Omega and turned the television on with a lowered volume, changing to _Doc Martin_ , a favourite show of hers.

Lola smiled and placed her book mark within the pages, putting the novel aside. “I didn’t know anyone else liked this show.” She admitted. “I haven’t watched it in ages.”

“I have all the released seasons.” Darcy admitted. “It’s such a good show.” She laughed quietly. “It’s nice to know that there are bumbling idiotic Alphas out there who don’t know the first thing about … talking to _anyone_.”

Lola giggled. “True… it is played up for the drama, but I wouldn’t put it past some people.”

-

The end credits theme floated through the quiet room, and Natalia looked in to see the two Omegas cuddled up together on the couch, fast asleep. She smiled softly and beckoned to Bridget. “Can you help?” She whispered. “I’ll take Darcy, you help Lola?”

Bridget smiled slightly. “Sure.” She agreed.

Quietly the two Betas helped the girls unfold from the couch and helped them to their respective rooms. Natalia gently helped Darcy to bed and kissed her forehead. “Night, Darcy.” She murmured. “Sleep well.”


End file.
